


Chrom (in) Smash!

by starshiner



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Portal shenanigans, Praise Kink, Riding, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshiner/pseuds/starshiner
Summary: A cross post from fireemblemnsfw on tumblr, of which I am a moderator. The prompt was "the two Robins reward Chrom for making it to Smash" for our Chrobin Week campaign. Enjoy!---Chrom has finally joined Smash, the tournament he’s been dying to enter. His wife, Robin, is ready to praise her lord husband with every part of her. However, before Chrom can join her, a strange portal forms in their tent and a man calling himself Robin walks out, expecting to find the beach and a husband from his own realm to praise. He may have gotten lost, but the tacticians have the same goal in mind, and the two Robins band together to give Chrom the best reward they can...





	Chrom (in) Smash!

Robin was used to facing strange circumstances when she least expected it, things that the everyman would consider a miracle. So, when a portal crackled to life inside her tent and she was face to face with another version of herself – a man – she was curious but hardly surprised.

“Well, hello there. I assume your name is also Robin?” She said with a knowing smile.

“I…” He looked around the room, and although there was a hint of familiarity in his eyes, it faded when he locked eyes with her again.

“Uhhh… yep. Nice to meet you, Robin.” It seems he accepted this strange twist of fate just as easily as she did. Robin noted while he spoke that his voice was rougher than hers, with an undeniable rasp that she found deeply intriguing. He, too, was taken with the clear, light voice coming from lips that looked just like his.

The two stared at one another, in awe.

Robin could see remarkable similarities in his appearance alone – his hair was shaggy and dashed white just like her own, flicking out at its ends, windswept and framing the same onyx eyes she held. He even wore the same long purple robes as she did, although they hung looser off his thin chest.

“Fascinating…” They whispered in unison, and then they exploded with laughter.

“S-So, Robin, what brings you to this realm?” Robin asked her male counterpart, tears in the corners of her eyes.

“Well, actually…” He went suddenly quiet, and she noticed his face grow red. Robin wondered if that’s the shade she turned when she was embarrassed, too…

“Robin – there you are! I was wondering where you ran off to after dinner.”

Both tacticians turned their heads and found Chrom, leader of the Shepherds, their best friend and partner, staring at them with wide, sea blue eyes.  

“Um…” He looked to Robin’s female self, then to the man next to her, and his jaw dropped open. “By Naga’s name… you’re her, aren’t you? How did you possibly…”

“Ah… you don’t recognise me as I am?” The man frowned. “Hmmm… I must have gotten lost between the realms…” He shrugged. “Oh well, not the first time I’ve gone through an unreliable portal or two, heh.”

There was a pause, and the male Robin narrowed his eyes as he studied Chrom. He walked over to the young exalt and touched his face with a gloved hand, then smiled.

“In that case, I guess you’re not ‘my’ Chrom… Unfortunate, because you’re just as handsome as my lord husband.” He said with a wink. Chrom gawked and looked at his wife behind the man’s shoulder, mortified.

“Robin! I swear I’m not with hi-“

“Enough, love!” Robin said through a fit of giggles. She walked over to the other side of her lord and put her hand on his opposite cheek. “I know YOU aren’t with this Robin, but there’s a version of you out there who clearly IS with him. Can you feel that? Do you know that it’s true?”

Chrom paused and pursed his lips as he thought. He looked to his wife, recognising the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and seeing it in the man next to her just the same.

_…We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us…._

Robin’s words echoed in Chrom’s mind as he searched the way he felt. Something about the man in front of him, about the way he smiled, the way he spoke, the way he looked…. Chrom recognised  **something** about him that was more than just his resemblance to his wife.

Somehow, he could feel a rush of memories swirling in his mind that were just out of reach,  _just under the surface_ , but undeniably his own.

“Y-You’re right… you really are Robin…” Chrom whispered. “So… why are you here?”

The male Robin’s dark eyes trailed down to Chrom’s lips, and the tactician smirked, coy.

“Where I’m from you were just given a very prestigious opportunity, one you had been after for as long as I can remember… I promised I would meet you in the summer Hotrealm to have a nice vacation on the beach and give you a… reward.”

“The tournament?” The female Robin said with a gasp. “Chrom just got his acceptance letter today!”

“Oh really? No wonder this place drew me here, the circumstances are almost identical!” The two stepped away from him, clearly deep in animated conversation.

Meanwhile, Chrom was agape. A ‘reward’ for being given a place in that Outrealm tournament called Smash? It was true that he had been vying to test his might in that tournament for years, as soon as he knew his heroes Marth the Hero-King and Ike the Radiant Hero were competing from their own realms.

It was finally a chance to meet the men he had only heard legends about!

He worked hard to prove himself, but it was his daughter, Lucina, who took his place when he first tried out. He was incredibly proud of her and he would never deny that fact, but he never stopped hoping for the opportunity to join one day, and that chance was finally here…

Was that why his own Robin retired to their tent so quickly? Was she ready to ‘reward’ him as well? He gulped, and with a flushed face he grabbed his wife’s hand with one of his and latched onto the other Robin’s hand with his spare one.

“If neither of you would mind… I don’t see why this incident should stop any plans…” He looked at them both, biting his lip. “After all, it would be a shame if Robin came all this way for nothing…”

The two Robins exchanged a look, then squeezed Chrom’s hands tightly.

“Well, I’m sure my Chrom has found SOMETHING to entertain him on the beach… I don’t think he would mind waiting if it was for the sake of his other self…”

* * *

The three of them were naked on the tent floor. Robin sat in her husband’s lap, grinding her wet pussy against his hardening cock while she and Chrom pumped her male counterpart’s cock, Robin’s hand over Chrom’s own.

“Gods, you both look incredible…” Male Robin muttered as he took in the sight, the sensation, the growing smell of building sweat and heat.

Chrom was going wild. He wasn’t only with his gorgeous wife, but he was with a man who was his husband in another world! Both the Robins look at him with hungry eyes, and as Chrom and his wife squeeze the traveller’s dick he kissed her on the neck, breathing in her perfume.

He kept his eyes open as he sucked on her skin, locking his gaze with the man behind them. The male Robin ran his fingers through Robin’s silvery hair as he watched the married couple, licking his lips slow like he was tasting honey.

“Should you ride the special boy, Robin?” The man asks, his raspy voice now deep and gravelly. He closed the distance between himself and the couple, and kissed Robin’s shoulder blade, absorbing the sweet smell of Chrom’s hair and his female self’s scent combined.

Robin complied and with a simple motion she raised her hips, lined her hole up with the tip of his royal cock, and took him in his entirety. Robin’s cock was now free as the couple joined hands, interlocking their fingers, and as the woman rode him Robin peeled his foreskin back and smeared his precum over his red tip, moaning.

“We’re so proud of you, Chrom…” Chrom’s wife said, pounding faster until the skin of his thighs stung against hers. Chrom wrapped his arms around Robin’s waist and was ready to lift her and fuck her deep, but both Robin’s grabbed his forearms to stop him.

“ **No**!” They said, together.

“Milord, can’t you see?” Their voices joined, the two tacticians smiled down at him. “We don’t want you to lift a finger…”

* * *

With his female counterpart’s help, the male Robin was lubed up and ready to take Chrom himself as the lord lay flat on his back. The woman grinned as she sucked her oil-coated fingers, savouring the salt of the other Robin’s ass, and with a nod from both the lord and his wife Robin lowered himself onto his cock.

He sighed as he was once again filled with his beautiful husband’s length. Even if this Chrom had never laid with him, he felt just the same as he did the previous night in their own world. He rocked himself slowly on his length, letting it hit his prostate.

“Oh, my  **wonderful** husband… you always fill me so well, so fantastically…” Robin moaned his praise. “No wonder you got in… we’re so proud of you, so very proud…”

Chrom opened his mouth to say something as he watched the man who called himself his husband ride him. Before he could, however, he noticed that his wife in this realm had grown jealous.

“Robin… I’m sorry, are you oka-”

His wife leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. “Hush, love. My gorgeous man has nothing to be sorry for… especially if he lets me please him even more.” With that, Robin swung her knees over Chrom’s face and pushed her pussy down. Chrom was overwhelmed with her wonderful, sticky wetness that he gladly drank down, eagerly licking her drenched folds.

As his wife moved her hips smoothly against his mouth and his Outrealm husband fucked himself on his cock they showered him with praise. Every word sent shivers down his spine until goosebumps prickled his skin and he couldn’t help but buck his hips up into his husband’s hole and then grab onto his wife’s hips to eat her out with vigour.

“You’re such a good boy…” The woman cried.

“We knew you would get in… we knew you would win…” The man moaned as he squeezed his tight hole against his shaft.

“Your time has  **finally** come, beautiful…”

With a muffled shout Chrom came. His thick sperm pooled out and filled the man’s hole, and with a few quick pushes and a touch of her clit his wife came, too, her hot squirt covering his face.

Chrom was spent, exhausted, but the Robins were so proud of Chrom that they were buzzing, ready for more. They would let him rest, for now, but they weren’t done praising their brave warrior.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t expect to have so much fun with this prompt for Chrobin week. It’s such a comical idea because Chrom in Smash is one of the biggest memes in the fandom buuut I fell in love with the idea of both Robins meeting and praising their husband so have a THICC piece where Chrom is one lucky lucky lucky lucky lucky lucky luck boy. 
> 
> I spent most of my evening writing Chrobin praise porn based on a meme. Should I regret? Probably. Do I? Only a smidge.


End file.
